


Nipping At Noses

by Sakuradancer3



Series: Jackrabbit Xmas 2015 [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: JackRabbit - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash, jack is finally catching on, jack's pov (kinda), jackrabbitxmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuradancer3/pseuds/Sakuradancer3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day three of the #jackrabbitxmas prompt. Jack slightly freaks out over the revelation that he is someone's best friend. Aster is not against getting his nose nipped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nipping At Noses

**Author's Note:**

> Day three. Takes place immediately after Secret Santa, but you don't have to read that one beforehand.

Day Three: Nipping at Noses

Jack whooped with glee as he left the Warren, trusting the Wind to carry him home as he thought about what had just happened. Bunny had said…which meant…indicating that maybe…and seriously!?!

He had always had a soft spot for the fluffiest Guardian, even after the ’68 debacle. Bunny was the only one who had ever bothered to talk to him, even if it was only to yell at him. As he got to know the other Guardians, his regard for the Pooka had only grown. Bunny, who had become Aster after one afternoon spent helping test chocolate, was a reliable and responsible Guardian who, despite his occasional moodiness, was completely dedicated to children and their happiness. Underneath all those frowns and glares was a kind heart and a loyalty that could be almost humbling.

Jack had barely hoped that Bunny would come to tolerate him, what with their bad history and the most recent disaster in which Jack’s distractibility had led him to abandon his post and allow Pitch Black to ruin Easter. And now he finds out that not only has Bunny forgiven him for his recklessness, but he has come to consider Jack a friend; and not just a normal friend, but a best friend!

He had never thought he would ever be someone’s best friend.

The Wind tossed him towards his lake, sending up swirls of snow as his bare toes slid across the smooth frozen surface. Christmas was less than a week away, and he had a best friend to get a present for now.

…Which stunk, because he hadn’t had to give someone a heartfelt gift in centuries. He had been planning on giving everyone gag gifts…he had found some bacon flavored toothpaste for Tooth, and he couldn’t wait to see her face when she opened it. North was getting a piece of coal to use as a pet rock, complete with a little terrarium. He had planned on getting Bunny a small stuffed animal greyhound, but now…

Hours later, the sun had risen and still no progress had been made on Operation Get Bunny the Best Gift Ever. He groaned, tugging at his hair in frustration. Why was friendship so hard?

“…Jack? Are you here?”

Speaking of friends, his first believer was calling for him. Jamie smiled in greeting as Jack flew across the pond to the little path that led to the kids’ neighborhood. Sophie squealed as Jack scooped her up before ruffling Jamie’s hair playfully, ignoring his indignant cries of protest.

“Hey there, squirts! What’s happening?”

“Nothing, that’s what.” Jamie pouted, gesturing around at the empty streets. “It’s Sunday, so the twins and Pippa are at church. Monty has piano practice, and Cupcake is out of town visiting her grandparents. And we are here _dying_ of boredom.” He turned large liquid chocolate eyes on Jack, complete with lip wobble.

“Dead, dead, dead!” Sophie chanted, going limp as she played possum. She was only still for a few seconds before she began to giggle again.

“Well,” Jack started, trying not to laugh at the kids’ antics. “We can’t have that now, can we?”

The Guardian of Fun smirked, and headed towards the empty grassy lot down the street. With a quick wave of his staff, large fluffy flakes of snow began to fall from the sky.

“Did I ever tell you the story behind that Frosty the Snowman song?”

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

Aster shivered as he plodded through the snow towards Jack’s lake. For the first time in nearly a month, he hadn’t seen the little larrikin that morning since there hadn’t been a meeting scheduled and Jack hadn’t appeared in the Warren. He had finally decided to patrol the area around Burgess using the flimsy excuse of keeping Jack’s precious first believers safe from evil.

Yeah, it sounded like a pathetic excuse to him too.

He came to a stop at the lake, a bit stumped to see it devoid of any activity. The sudden sound of laughter had him heading towards the sprogs’ house, and he finally caught sight of Jack.

The white haired spirit was running in circles around Jamie, Sophie clinging like a monkey to his back and laughing like a hyena while her brother tossed endless snowballs at the immortal teen. Eventually, a lucky toss hit Jack square in the chest, which led to him dying a dramatic death, carefully lying down on the icy ground and beseeching Sophie to “save herself”.

Jamie and Sophie giggled at his antics, stopping when the faint call of their names interrupted their merriment.

“Sorry Jack, it’s lunchtime!”

“No problem, kid.” Jack sat up, nearly at eyelevel with the standing boy. “Go on, I’ll see you guys soon.”

“Bye bye Jack!” Sophie sang, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Jack smiled fondly, waving them off. Once they were out of sight, he flopped onto his back and closed his eyes, wiggling a bit into the soft snow. Crunching footprints alerted him to company, and a quick peek had him smiling widely at Aster.

“Wotcher doin’ down there mate?” Aster asked, amused. Jack smirked crookedly.

“Hey, don’t knock it till you’ve tried it. Its pretty comfy down here.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

With a quick pull on his staff, he had hooked Aster’s knee and yanked him down before the Easter Bunny could scramble free. The Pooka landed on all fours, eyes round as he crouched over Jack. The winter spirit merely giggled, making Aster scowl at him (though not, he noticed, with any real heat).

This close, Jack could feel the heat that Bunny emitted, pleasantly comfortable against his snow-chilled skin. Impossibly green eyes twinkled a little as his friend let out an amused huff at his irrepressible cheek.

“You’re a right troublemaker, cobber.”

And at the reminder that not only did Bunny tolerate him now, but that he was considered a best friend, Jack felt brave enough to tease Aster right back. He leaned up and bit gently on Bunny’s nose, causing the Pooka to go cross-eyed trying to figure out what was going on. At Aster’s shocked expression, he couldn’t help but laugh, taking the opportunity to slip out from under strong limbs.

“Careful Bunny!” He cautioned, dusting snow off of his back. “Don’t want Jack Frost nipping at your nose!”

Aster was silent for a long moment, before a strange emotion crept into his eyes. Distracted by the sight, Jack didn’t notice Bunny leaning forward until he was nearly nose to nose with him.

“Careful yerself, mate. I might nip back.” And before Jack could respond, his icy nose was nipped by slight buck teeth, before Aster disappeared into one of his tunnels. Jack stared straight ahead, one hand coming up to touch his nose while frost crept over his cheeks and ears in his version of a blush. His heart skipped a beat or two as he replayed what had just occurred.

“Oh.” He whispered, resting his hand above his rapidly beating heart. “Ohhhhh.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! There are probably tons of mistakes, I did absolutely no editing since I didn't start writing this until nearly 10pm and I have work in the morning. If you notice an error, please let me know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
